The End is Near
by LoveIchigo
Summary: First Fanfic. Oneshot. I've seen the end, Before my eyes, Yet I knew, I was to die. Ichigo finally breaks. Sorry bad at summarys1! R R please!


Something I wrote while listening to Pieces by Red. This is a Oneshot though it could turn into a story and it will definitely be happier. First Fanfic i've written alone so be nice, but I would really appreciate constructive criticism and pointers.

Please don't flame, i'm sensitive!

Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach, nor Red!

* * *

I've seen the end,  
before my eyes.  
Yet I knew that,  
I was die.

* * *

After five years of suffering, he broke.

He stood in a lush green park surrounded by trees, with leaves blowing gently creating a sweet shuffling noise. Flowers bloomed gloriously around him, the ones at his feet attracted Ichigo's eyes, they were a startling red colour which stood out unusually contrasting with the soft green of the surrounding park.  
Although Poppies are originally red in colour, these held such a startling shade of red it could have been blood. Another oddity these innocent poppies held were that they were dripping in the liquid the same shade as their colour.  
Ichigo continued to stare at these Poppies seeing only the red they were covered in, he dared look no further because he knew what he would see and it would make it so final that it scared him more than if he were faced with Aizen with all the Vasto Lord's in Huenco Mundo with no-one or Zangetsu with him, although this fear could also not be described in such ways.  
This fear he felt, losing someone who had become so close like never before, who was able to reach him in a no-one cared to try anymore, even when he repeatedly pushed her away she still returned with a resolve greater and deeper than his own.  
He knew that if he looked ahead he would see the one he held so dearly in his life that they had become the immovable centre of his existence that, try as he might, he could never rid that person from his life.  
The person who defined him, helped him, and cared for him in so many ways while he had almost lost all sanity and will during the war.  
He knew that if he took even the smallest glimpse ahead he would lose the will to live and yet, at the same time is he didn't look, he would regret for never making sure for the rest of his existence.  


Ichigo slowly raised his blank eyes and looked at the person who had tainted the poppies in front of him.  
A sword stuck out of her chest, absolutely vertical and straight through the heart. It had been twisted so viscously the spine looked broken and even the sword looked like it had bent slightly with the force. The ribs also looked broken as the sword had thrusted its path into her slender chest. The almost circuler wound had stopped oozing the red liquid hours ago as the heart had stopped and the clothing she wore had been stained a red-brown so that none of the original colouring, that much blood had flown.  
Ichigo slowly moved up from the grotesque wound and looked at the face he had loved so dearly.  
Her eyes were open, revealing a dull violet colour which almost seemed black. Her hair was tangled and matted with blood from another harsh blow to the head, possibly a fist. Her mouth was slightly open from her last breath and now had frozen.  
Ichigo could look no more and yet his eyes still took in the scene in front of him. She had died victorious as the body of the enemy was in front of her and was in afar worse condition than her. That small consolation did nothing for Ichigo. He dropped to his knees beside her, carefully pulled her head on his lap, closed her eyes with a finger and thumb and then suddenly began convulsing violently. Years of pent up tears, not only cried for the beautiful women in front of him but for his fallen comrades who were now deceased. Ishida, Orihime, Chad, Keigo, Tatsuki and Renji had all perished. Not only had his friends died but his family he also cried for. Dear Yuzu who was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, Karin who tried to protect her sister, his father, strong as he was had died protecting his daughters. Ichigo cried for everyone until suddenly his misery ended. Unknown to Ichigo in his all-consuming sadness a hollow appeared behind him and quickly pierced hm through the neck. No smile was on this hollows face, no pride over his victory was in his eyes, even the insane look he held was barely noticeable.  
The hollow looked at the dying Ichigo before him.  
'Sorry King, you wouldn't have lasted much longer. Go to Soul Society and join them all again, you'll find them, if you remember them let them in. Please King, i'm sick of this rain.'

And as Ichigo took his last breath he looked his hollow in the eye and gave a small smile, a small glint returned to his blank eyes.

'Thank you'

'Anytime, King.' He gave his own small smile which for once seemed quite kind as he faded gently to follow his king into the possible unknown.

Or maybe just Soul Society.

* * *

R+R Please!!


End file.
